Yes, Molly, There is a Santa Claus
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Three year old Molly Sherwood's belief in miracles, magic, and Christmas is put to the test when she makes a request of Santa Claus that is challenging even for him. Will her wishes be granted or will the little one's faith be lost...maybe even forever...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The third of our five Christmas themed stories, has little Molly Sherwood sending Santa Claus a tall order. Will he be able to deliver or will this precious little girl lose her hope and ability to believe in magic forever.

TJ LeBlanc was a good kid but like his mother the poor kid had a big mouth, it was close to Christmas and all the little ones were excited about getting presents from Santa which all the parents thought was adorable, Molly had been talking about it for weeks, but one day when Trevor, Roxy and the kids came over TJ said something that upset Molly, and his little brother "Santa isn't real."

Three year old Molly Sherwood had her father's temper, she got up off the floor and pushed him on his behind, "That's not true, TJ Leblanc," she shouted. "Daddy says there is to a Santa Claus!"

"No there isn't!" he said.

Molly flounced to kitchen where the adults were visiting, her little blonde curls bounced and he little green dress swished, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"What sweetie?" he asked smiling.

"He's mean, he's a mean boy!" Big tears were running out of her little blue eyes.

He picked her up and rocked her. "Who's mean baby?"

"TJ, he's mean and he lies and I put him on his bottom," she said firmly. "He does lie, doesn't he Daddy?"

Denise spoke up, "Molly, that's not nice, we don't call names."

"I just did," she said pouting at her mommy. "He's a big mean liar"

"Molly, if you don't be a nice little girl and stop saying mean things I'm going to call up Santa Claus," Denise threatened irritating her husband, he had Molly spoiled near to rotten.

"You will not!" Frank snapped. "She's not doing anything wrong!"

"She's not being a nice little girl and she knows how to..." Just as ten year old Finn came out. "Mom, TJ's making the little kids cry."

"Damn it!" Roxy swore and went to get TJ.

"I told her," Trevor sighed. He whispered, "TJ is the only kid in Junior High that believes."

"He is real," Molly said. "Right, Daddy?"

"Of course he is Peanut," Frank told her. "Isn't he Finn?"

He nodded "He is, my brother's just a jerk. Come on Molly, let's go play"

Sara Elizabeth came out a minute later crying, "Uncle Frank, is it right Santa's not real?"

"No sweetie," he said. "It's not true."

"Well is it true that Santa's white and he doesn't give presents to black kids?" she asked. Since the day he watched her almost four years ago she'd loved him to bits.

Denise's eyes widened, TJ had taken this way too far.

"Come on up here," Frank said and put her on his knee. "You're not tiny like Molly so you can know the real truth okay? Can you be a big girl and keep a secret for me?"

She nodded.

"Do you know the poem, "Twas the Night Before Christmas"?" he asked her. Denise loved this, how he connected and interacted now, so much more his true self than ever.

Again the little girl nodded.

"Well, that's not the book's real name," he said. "The real name is "A Visit from Saint Nicholas" and it was written by a Daddy whose little girl was very very sick, they thought she might even not be alive on Christmas and she wanted to hear a story about Santa so badly her Daddy looked in all the stores in the entire county to find one, but none was written so he sat down and wrote her the story himself, and that story is Twas the Night Before Christmas...You see, honey, no one really knows what Santa looks like, the Santa pictures we see come from a story book, he might look like me, or you, he might even be a she...We don't know, but little kid, they like to think the Santa in the mall is the real Santa Claus, but we know better than that, don't we? We knew he's just a special helper."

"So he's not real?" she said her little lip quivering and tears pooling in her eyes again.

"OH, no no, baby," Frank said. "Santa is very very real, he comes down the chimney and leaves presents and eats cookies...But the man in the mall or on the corner, he's not actually Santa, Santa is soooo busy in the North Pole he can't be down here. You know how Aunt Roxy runs a bar and Mr. Chief cooks, we don't see Mr. Chief a lot do we?"

"No."

"That's right, because he has to make all the food and make sure the right food goes to the right table...He's like Santa...the waiters tell Mr. Chief what to make...well the helpers, like the one in the mall, they tell Santa what to make, but instead of a waitress bringing the toys, Santa does that himself because it's an extra special job. Do you understand?"

She smiled and nodded.

"That's a good girl, so we don't know if Santa is an old man in a red suit, but he is very very real." He kissed her cheek. "Run along and play."

She nodded and ran off to play with the other children; Frank looked up to see Denise glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Honestly Denise, what have I done now?"

"You let our daughter by with murder," she said sharply.

"I did not," he said getting up. "If the kid said that he deserved it." This as Roxy brought a crying TJ out, Trevor was just shocked.

"What happened?" Denise asked her friend.

"I think I made a mistake," Roxy replied. "We're going home for a talk, Finn, come on now. I'm sorry about Molly."

"It's okay," Denise said and the LeBlancs left the house and Denise left the room, she wasn't in the mood to fight with Frank.

"Come on Molly," Frank said. "Time for your bath."

Molly smiled at her daddy and put her arms up for him to carry her.

He picked her up, "Come on my princess!"

She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder and let him carry her.

He set her down on toilet lid and ran her bath, "Okay, get on in the tub."

She nodded and got in. "Can I play in the water for a while?"

He nodded, "You bet you can. He's your bath baby and your boat."

She smiled and started playing with her toys.

Frank loved to watch her play; she washed that baby doll like a real little mother. Soon though her mother appeared, "Frank it's past her bedtime."

"Okay, Molly, Mommy says we have to hurry and get you bathed, it's past your bed time," he said.

"Okay, Daddy," she said and stopped her play. Frank bathed her good and dried her off. Denise was waiting, "Bed Molly, too much playtime is no story."

"But Mommy!" she whined.

"Dee," Frank said gently and raised his eye brow.

"No Frank," she said firmly. "Bed Molly, go."

"Can't you tuck me in?" she asked her mother. They always tucked her in.

"Yeah, come on," she said.

Denise took Molly and tucked her in bed and got up to leave the room, Molly was crying, she wanted a story and she didn't get it which did not make her happy.

"Molly, you know your bedtime is 8 o'clock and you know if you play in the tub sometimes you miss your story, it's almost 9, now lie down and sleep and tomorrow you can have a story if you're in bed on time. Goodnight."

"Daddy!" Molly cried.

Denise just left her hoping she'd settle down.

"Why is she crying?" Frank asked getting up to go to her.

"I told her no story," Denise replied sitting down. "Frank, do not go back there. We need to talk."

"Denise I cannot let her cry like that!"

"She's three and half, she can calm herself down, now have a seat, you'll see," Denise told him trying to be sweet.

He sighed but sat down

"Frank I know you love her but you're spoiling her, she always gets her way, it's not good for her."

"What do you mean it's not good for her, she's a child," he said.

"Yes, but she has to learn and the younger the better there are rules, limits, boundaries in life and you have to stay within those boundaries," Denise sighed. "We have to have a set of rules that we both agree on and stick to them we can't argue in front of her that's a recipe for a disaster."

"Okay," he sighed. "You're right." Just as he said that he heard Molly call for him.

"Dee..." It was killing him.

"Let her cry, she'll eventually fall asleep," she replied. "She'll forget all about it by morning, but it's good for her to know she can…" He wasn't buying it.

"Let me at least reassure her, I won't read to her."

"Go ahead," she sighed giving in. It was hard on her too but she did this with Jeremy and…it cost them both.

Frank got up and went to check on his baby girl.

She was sitting up in her bed, with her knees up to her chest crying her heart out.

He went and sat on her bed, "Okay, Sweetie, time for sleep. Snuggle down."

"No, Daddy. Mommy's mean," she said reaching for him.

He didn't lift her; he pushed her back to her pillow. "Mommy's not mean, Sweetie. I think Mommy's sad."

"She's mean to me," she said still crying.

He shook his head, "No honey. Daddy will talk to Mommy but let's try to give her extra love okay? Do you know why Mommy's heart is hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Because of your brother," he replied. "That's not an easy thing for a Mommy and she's missing him a lot. So we just need to love her harder and she'll feel happier and get nice again, okay, Princess?"

She nodded and snuggled down. "Will you stay with me?"

"I can't," Frank told her. "I need to go work on loving Mommy but you can help by being a good little girl and going to sleep."

She pouted a little but nodded and closed her eyes.

Frank went back to the living room, "Off to dreamland, but we do have a problem."

"What?" she asked.

"Molly asked me why her Mommy is mean," he told her sitting beside her. "I tried to explain why you are so easily upset..."

Denise sighed and closed her eyes to keep from crying, she missed her son and it hurt that he wasn't there, he'd been gone more than a year, and they finally accepted he wasn't coming home, but with Christmas coming up, it was too much on Denise's heart.

"I miss him too Dee," Frank said reaching for her. She hadn't been letting him comfort her at all.

She wouldn't let him hold her, she missed her son and it was his fault he was dead, he was the one who thought it was a good idea for him to enlist, and now he was dead.

He just sighed, "I'm going to bed, if you want me you know where I'll be."

She let him go but she cried harder, she wanted him but she was angry with him. She was confused and didn't know what to do; she laid there on the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Denise woke up about six AM to tiny little hands patting her back.

She opened her eyes to see Molly. "Hey sweetie," she said smiling. She was going to make the effort to be nice and sweet to her baby even though she didn't want to be nice and sweet to anyone.

"Hi, Mommy," Molly said and put up her arms.

Denise picked Molly up and put her on her lap and held her tight.

Molly cuddled up to her Mommy then, "Cough! Cough."

"Uh oh! It sounds like my girl's sick," Denise said rubbing her back.

"My throat tickles," Molly said and coughed again. "Mommy, why are you mean to me and Daddy?" Her baby blues held her mother's eyes like a push pin on a cork board.

Denise's heart melted "I don't mean to be baby; Mommy's just sad," she said. "But I promise, no more being mean."

Molly kissed her cheek, "Daddy's coughing too."

Denise got up and carried Molly back to her bed and tucked her back in "Stay here Mommy'll be right back," she told her and went to check on Frank.

Sure as shooting he was up getting dressed coughing so hard he was bent over.

"Frank, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I swallowed wrong," he replied. "Breakfast ready?"

"No I just got up," she said. "I'll go make it now."

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'll get something on the way. Have a good day, Baby." He kissed her cheek.

She grabbed his hand to stop him and hugged him tight "I'm sorry."

He held her, "We'll talk it out later, but it's all right. Molly's coughing by the way."

"I know," she said. "I put her in bed; she said you were coughing too."

"I just swallowed the toothpaste," he laughed.

"Are you lying?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"No, I swallowed the toothpaste down the wrong pipe."

"Are you sure?" she asked, she was still holding on to him, she knew he was lying.

"I'm good," he replied. "And late, I love you see you tonight."

She sighed in defeat. "Love you," she said and let him go hoping he'd choose on his own to stay home.

He didn't, he kissed his little princess and left for the office. Denise went and called Molly's doctor.

He told her to bring her in and let him check her so she did, she got her up and ready and took her to the doctor.

He listened to her chest and her lungs, "Sounds like she's got bronchitis and a decent fever too. It's going around. A few days in bed, some medicine and she'll be just fine."

Denise nodded "Thank you doctor," she said when Molly started to cry.

"Oh, Baby, it's all right," Denise said and picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Daddy?" she asked."

"He's working, Sweetie, he'll be home for dinner," Denise told her. "Let's go home, get into jammies and we can watch Rudolph."

She nodded and Denise took her to the car, she fussed the whole way home.

Denise was surprised to see Frank's truck when the pulled into the garage.

She got Molly out of the car and walked into the house "Frank!" she called.

No answer.

Denise took a now dozing Molly and put her in her bed then went to her room to see her husband in bed, he looked terrible. "Oh honey, you are really pale," she said as soon as she seen him.

He didn't seem to be hearing her; she was hearing him, his breathing that is.

"Frank, that sounds like what Molly has, I'm calling the doctor," she said and hoped to get a response.

Still no answer.

Denise was starting to panic and went and sat beside of him. "Frank, honey!"

Except for the rise and fall of his chest, he was still.

Denise was starting to panic, he'd never been this sick.

She shook him harder.

Still nothing.

Denise got a basin of cold water for Frank; maybe dropping his fever would help. She couldn't keep Molly out though, "Mommy? Can we put...Daddy?" She got scared and ran to hide.

Denise got up and went to her. "It's okay baby, Daddy just has the icky stuff like you've got," she said trying to soothe the frightened little girl.

She shook her head, "He's all crackly, and I'm not."

"It's because he's bigger," she said.

Molly bought that, "Can we watch Rudolph on the TV in your room?"

"We'll watch it in the living room, Daddy's sleeping so we can't be in there making noise so he can get better fast," she said.

She nodded and waited for Denise to put the tape on.

Denise tried to get Frank's fever down and finally she did, it started to go down and she left him to rest and went to watch the movie with .Molly

Denise and Molly had watched Rudolph and Molly was now asleep on her mommy's lap, it was just after midnight when Frank woke up and reached for Denise to find she wasn't there, he got up and went through the house looking for her, she was sitting on the couch playing with Molly's hair while she slept.

"I'm very very lucky, two pretty ladies," Frank said sitting down, the wheeze still audible.

She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Can't say, little ears," he laughed. "How is she?"

"Feeling a little better I think."

"Good, I'm glad."

She smiled and continued to play with Molly's hair; she was exhausted but afraid to go to sleep.

"Dee, let's go to bed," he replied. "All three of us."

She nodded and carried Molly and put her in their bed and lay down beside of her.

Frank lay on the other side and snuggled, "I'm off tomorrow for sure. You can have a girl's day. I'll watch the Princess."

"No, your both sick, I'm not leaving you," she said.

"I have a cold, she's got a kid thing," he replied. "You can leave"

"No!"

"Why?" he asked. "I'm fine sweetie. Dee?" She was getting the look.

"I'm fine," she said trying her best to hold it back.

He got out of bed, "I'm just going to run out to the car." He deliberately didn't put on slippers or a robe.

"Frank, what are you doing it's freezing out there?" she said

Denise got out of bed and followed him, she was trying her best not to cry but she was losing the fight and soon she just gave up and cried.

He laughed at her, "I know you so well." He opened his arms up.

That made her cry harder but she didn't go to him "Why did you do that?"

"To help you get it out, you've pushed it down and down since Jeremy went… and you haven't ever cried not once and you have to cry baby."

Just hearing that, she sank to the floor and sobbed.

He got down with her, "That's a good girl, let it out."

She moved closer to him and leaned on him, she wanted him to hold her now. And hold her he did, tight to his chest, rocking her and rubbing her arms and her back.

She cried until she was sick, he sat in the bathroom with her for three hours until finally she was just exhausted. She felt the little hands on her again as she leaned into her husband's chest patting and stroking like mini versions of her dad. Denise smiled and reached for Molly.

"Mommy, why you said?"

"I just miss your brother sweetie," she said softly, she didn't want her tear to scare her little one.

"Can we all sleep in the big bed now, I'm sleepy," she fussed.

She nodded "Yeah, you want mommy to carry you?" she asked.

"Daddy," she said and reached for Frank.

He smiled and picked her up and carried her back to bed, Denise followed behind him and practically collapsed beside of Molly.

He sighed and sat then and covered them up before he erupted into a coughing fit so hard he shook.

That woke Denise back up and she went to his side "You have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

He nodded, "I agree, but for now let's all sleep."

She nodded and lay back down and reached for his hand over her daughter.

He held her hand and they all got a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Frank headed off to the doctor while Denise kept Molly at home. Her fever was up and the little one was very cranky. Frank was gone three hours, Denise was getting very concerned, not only had Frank agreed to go without a fight he was gone a good long time. He came home to a nervous wife and a fussy little girl.

"What did the doctor say?" Denise asked the moment he came in the door.

He held up a bag a pills and junk, "Pneumonia of all things. They'll call when they get the rest of the X-rays and all back."

Denise sighed and went and hugged him, she babied him to death when he was sick. And he liked it.

"I have antibiotics and cough medicine and pain killers I don't know what those are for, all sorts of crap."

Denise laughed, "Go lay down, I'll sort all this stuff, you rest."

"I don't feel that bad right now I think maybe I'll sit out here with the little one, where is she?"

"On the couch she's cried nonstop since she's been up and she won't eat or drink anything and won't let me hold her," she said

"Let me give it whirl," he replied and went to see his fussy little princess.

She was lying on the couch with her blanket and bear crying her eyes out.

"Hey, sweetie pie. Why all the tears?" he asked touching her forehead. "She's warmer than before, Dee."

"I know," she said. "I can't get her fever to go down, I've tried everything."

"Molly, sweetie, answer Daddy," he told her softly. "Why all the tears?"

"Everything hurts," she said reaching for her Daddy, that hurt Denise but she just let it go.

He picked her up and held her, "Why didn't you want for Mommy to rock you?"

"Want Daddy."

He sighed, "Let's go to your bedroom then." He stood with her in his arms and brought her to her bedroom. He bundled her in blankets and rocked her in the rocking chair.

She was asleep in minutes in his arms.

He laid her in her bed with her bear and went to find Denise where she was wrapping presents. "Out like a light."

She smiled at him and went back to wrapping presents.

He coughed a bit then pulled her close, "Jeremy only ever wanted you when he was sick. Maybe it's a boy girl thing."

"Yeah probably," she said smiling a little.

"Can I help?" he asked. Anything to avoid going to bed.

"Nope, you are going to go to bed and rest," she said firmly.

"I feel okay..." He coughed again and again, making a liar out of himself. "I think I know what the painkillers are for."

"Exactly, go take two and lay down," she ordered in her official wife tone that got even Frank to immediately obey.

"What? I don't get tucked in and cuddled?" he teased.

She smiled "Let's go."

He changed and got in bed, he did feel tired, those must be powerful pills.

She sat beside him and held his hand and rubbed his arm to help him relax and fall asleep.

His breathing was so bad lying down and the pain in his chest was so bad he wasn't able to relax.

"You want to try sitting in your recliner?" she asked.

He nodded; he was really feeling like Hell.

She took his hand and helped him up and to his chair and got him situated "Better?"

"No," he replied. "Worse."

Denise was starting to get nervous. "Tell me what to do," she said, she didn't know what to do and she was scared, this wasn't just some patient, this was her husband.

"Shouldn't you know that?" he asked, she was the nurse.

"Let's go, we're going back to the hospital," she said finally deciding.

"No," he wheezed. "No, can't."

She sighed. "Okay," she said and went and got his medicines.

Those seemed to help for a little bit, then he started gagging again, he took more, drank rum in tea nothing much helped. The next morning Denise was at her wits end and ready to take him back to the doctor when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Mrs. Sherwood," he replied. "Is your husband at home?"

"Yes, he is resting."

"We need him to come in and go over some of his tests; you should probably come in too."

Her heart stopped, this couldn't be good. "We'll be right there."

Denise hung up the phone and called Emmalinn to come stay with Molly then to Frank up to take him to the doctor, he was groggy but he walked into the building on his own and they sat and waited.

It seemed to be forever before they were taken and when they were there were two doctors, one Denise knew to be Dr. Patrick Halston, oncology.

She looked at both of them "What's going on?" she asked nervously.

Dr. Halston put a film on the light board, "Do you see that shadow there?" he asked highlighting it. "What would you say that is Denise?"

Her heart started racing and she felt sick. "That's a tumor."

"Not necessarily, but is a density and it's cause for concern. We'd like to biopsy now, it's possible it's still localized and we can treat it."

She nodded.

"We'd like to admit you to the hospital, Colonel. Then tomorrow so the biopsy and keep you overnight for rest. We'll know in about a week."

"Okay," was all he could say no matter how much he wanted to go home.

Denise went and helped Frank get settled in his room and fussed nonstop over him. "I'm going to run home just for a few minutes and get your pillow and your own pajamas and things and I'll come right back to stay with you, okay?" She stroked his cheek, his temperature was up again.

"No, you go home and stay with Molly, she needs one of us," he said. "I'll be fine"

Denise knew he was right, "I'll come a visit a bit later and I'll be here before and after okay? I love you."

"Love you too," he said and kissed her goodbye. As soon as she was gone he called Michael.

"I think Molly will love this," Claudia Joy was telling her husband as he struggled to wrap a doll house for his goddaughter. She got the phone as it rang and talked a moment, "Michael, it's Frank for you, he sounds kind of funny."

Michael took the phone from his wife. "Frank?" he asked, Frank wasn't one to sound "funny" for no reason.

"Quite a bit, can you come over to Mercer for a talk? Room 212."

"Yeah, are you okay? Denise and Molly okay?" he asked.

"Denise is fine, Molly's sick, and I am in room 212," he sighed then started coughing.

"I'm on my way," he said and hung up and rushed out the door.

Claudia Joy didn't even have a chance to ask where he was going so she called Denise's cell phone.

"Hello," she answered, it was clear something was wrong.

"Denise, are you and the little one okay? Frank called for Michael and he ran out of here without a word."

"Frank's in the hospital," she said. "Molly and I are fine, he sent me home to be with Molly."

"Oh, Michael said he sent him home for a bad cough? Pneumonia?"

"Yeah, they found something on his lung, a mass of some sort," she said, she was now holding back tears.

"Cancer?" Claudia Joy asked. "Let me come over, I'm sure Frank called Michael to talk, let me come over and we can too."

"Okay," she said her voice cracked.

Michael practically ran to his friend's hospital room. Frank was just lying there; he was sick and felt horrid so it wasn't too restrictive having to rest in the hospital bed.

"Frank what happened?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I don't know and I don't even know what to do about it."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have pneumonia," Frank replied and illustrated with a cough. "No big deal they sent me home, but the chest X-ray showed some kind of mark on my lung, they had an oncologist down there and I'm getting a biopsy and it's all going so quickly..."

"They think it's cancer," he said. "Where's Denise?"

"At home with Molly, she's sick too, poor baby," Frank sighed. "I sent her home, I can't very well feel anything I need to with her here, she finally cracked about the boy two nights ago, finally..."

"It's been almost a year," he said.

Frank nodded, "Yeah and finally, finally she let herself grieve, she let me hold her...And now this I'm worried about her, about Molly..." More coughing.

"Okay, okay just relax," he said. "That has to hurt like hell."

He nodded, "Got some drugs but don't do much good. What I need is a plan to set my mind at ease with this thing, do I fight it or now, how do I make that a rational choice that's not influenced by Denise's begging and crying."

"You have to make the choice of what you want," he said. "Not her, it's a choice you're going to have to live with"

"Or die with," he sighed.

Michael didn't respond, he didn't know what to say.

Denise was beside herself trying to keep Molly distracted, "Want my Daddy!"

"He's not here baby," she said.

"Where is he?" she sniffled. "Go get him?"

"We can't baby, he has to stay with the doctors," she said.

"Molly go too?" She reverted to more babyish talk when she was upset.

"No sweetie, you can't go," she said.

The doorbell rang, it was Claudia Joy with tea, donuts, and cookies and cream ice cream for Molly, the cavalry had arrived.

Denise opened the door and hugged Claudia Joy "Thanks for coming," she said and stepped back to let her inside.

Claudia Joy saw Molly fussing, "Molly, I have a surprise for you."

"Daddy!" she said.

"No, not Daddy, teddy!" she said smiling handing the little girl a big white teddy bear with an Army shirt on it. "And...Ice Cream!"

"No, daddy!" she said and started throwing a tantrum.

Denise sighed and Claudia Joy whispered, "Can I have Michael get her for a short visit? He'll be upset if she gets so worked up and we can talk at ease anyway."

"Frank won't want her there, he doesn't even want me there," she said.

"I think he wants you here with her but let me call Michael and have him tell Frank and see, it can't hurt her more than this."

She nodded and Claudia Joy called Michael.

"Frank, this is Claudia Joy, apparently your little princess is having an "I want daddy" tantrum."

"Where's Denise?" he asked.

"Right there, she's at her wits end; she won't even take a Teddy Bear or eat ice cream."

"Okay, that's not my kid," Frank laughed. "Bring her over here."

"That's what they want to do," Michael replied. "Okay, honey tells Denise I'll come pick her up."

"Okay," she said and hung up. "Uncle Michael's going to come get you and take you to see Daddy, Molly"

Molly was still crying, she didn't know what she wanted.

Denise picked her up and tried to calm her down.

Nothing helped; she fussed as Michael carried her to the car and to her father's room, just not stop fuss.

"Hey princess, what's with all these tears?" Frank asked when he seen her.

"Nobody would..." she hiccupped. "Get you..."

"Come here," he said and reached for her.

She climbed on his lap and lay still on his chest, then she stuck her thumb in her mouth, she didn't usually do that.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked rocking her a little.

Molly shrugged and lay still on her Daddy's chest. Once she was asleep Frank looked up at Michael with tears in his eyes, "What's going to happen to her? If this is...what's going to happen to my family?"

"You are going to be fine," he said.

"What if I'm not, and then what happened to Molly and Denise?"

"I'll take care of them," she said.

"I need you to promise me that, Michael," Frank replied.

"I promise," he said firmly. "You know I mean it."

He stroked his baby's back and let his own eyes close.

Michael sat there and watched them both sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia Joy took Denise to the hospital the next morning, she was so shaky Claudia Joy feared she'd wreck. "You okay? You ate that muffin right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Here we are, oh, look at those two." Frank and Molly were eating their breakfast, feeding one another and making faces.

Denise laughed, "You two are silly."

"Daddy doesn't like white eggs," Molly told her mother.

"I know," Denise said. "He's picky."

They all managed to chat and laugh until the nurses came, "All right Colonel, time for you IV, then we'll take you downstairs for the procedure."

He nodded, "Okay, give me love girls."

Molly looked at the nurse, "I go too?"

The nurse smiled. "You can't sweetheart, we'll take Daddy and bring him right back but you know what, you have a big job now."

"I do?" she asked wide eyes.

She nodded "You have to take care of Mommy and your aunt for Daddy, if Mommy starts to walk back and forth you have to tell her not to do that," she said. "Can you do that?"

"Mommy always walks back and forth," Molly said. "I'll be a good girl and help I promise."

The nurse smiled "Good girl, we'll be back in just a little bit okay."

She nodded and went and reached up to Denise, "Hold me so you don't walk, okay Mommy."

Denise picked her up and held her "Okay sweetie."

"Where is Daddy going?" she asked. "Got a boo boo?"

"Yeah, they're going to fix it," she said.

"Okay, I feel better Mommy," she replied. "Can we get Daddy a present?"

She smiled "I think that's a great idea."

Michael and Claudia Joy watched them, "What do you think Michael?" she asked after Denise and Molly left.

He sighed "I don't think it's good news."

"I don't either, but what's going to happen...They are so close all of them."

"It's going to tear Denise apart," he said. "But they will be fine, they are family."

After going to get Frank a present Denise and Molly went to the waiting room and sat down, Molly was whining which meant only one thing, she was sleepy so Denise rocked her on her lap until she was asleep then waited to hear news about her husband.

She came out a bit later, "He's very well," the nurse said. "You can see him, he's groggy and he can't swallow but he's awake."

She nodded and took Molly back so they could see Frank, he was lying in the hospital bed, he looked weak and tired but he was awake and smiling.

"Can we show Daddy his present?" Molly whispered to her Mommy.

Denise smiled and nodded.

Molly handed him the bag, he smiled, "Thank you Baby." His throat was scratchy, he sound like he had laryngitis.

That scared Molly and she hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. The doctor put something in Daddy's throat so is scratchy. Don't worry."

She hesitated but looked up and smiled at him then reached for him.

Denise laid her on the bed and sat by her husband, "Don't talk just now, pain bad?"

He shook his head.

"Good, go on and open, Molly picked it out."

He smiled and opened the present they'd brought him. It was a Boo Boo Mouse with an ice pack, a thermometer, and his arm in a sling.

Frank smiled. "This is great, thank you Molly," he said and kissed them both.

Denise laughed, and sat and with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked taking his hand.

"Thirsty but I can't feel my throat," he laughed.

"It'll come back," she said.

"I know," he replied. "My chest aches."

"I know," she said and kissed his cheek. "It'll ease off."

He nodded and leaned back to rest, Molly was sleeping too, she was still not herself but seemed to be a bit better. They slept almost the whole day until Molly woke around 8 whimpering.

Denise got up to tend her, "Molly, what is it baby?"

"Bad dream," she replied.

"Tell Mommy?" he asked.

"Daddy died," she sniffled.

"What?" Denise asked her softy. "No, you had to dream it wrong. Tell Mommy what you saw in the dream."

"He died like bubby Jeremy," she said and started to cry.

"In the war?" she asked. "He died in the war?"

She nodded "Like bubby did."

Denise kissed her hair, "That can't happen baby, Daddy doesn't fight anymore."

She nodded but clung to her daddy.

Frank started to cough hard and a bit of blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

That scared Molly and she started screaming.

Denise just kept calm and wiped it away, "Molly, that's okay, it's because of Daddy's boo boo." She held her and rocked, Frank woke to his baby crying and hiding her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

'Bad dream, then you coughed and it was tinged red, she got scared," Denise replied rocking her baby. "Daddy's up, Princess, go see him?"

She shook her head and continued to cry.

"I think we should go home with Uncle Michael and we'll see Daddy when he comes home tomorrow, okay? We can make soup so it won't hurt his throat." Denise just rocked she was at her wits end.

Molly shook her head. "Daddy!"

"Okay, we'll stay; you go sit with Daddy and be sweet."

She nodded and went and snuggled to Frank.

The next day Frank was released to go home, he was glad to be out of the hospital and home with his girls. Denise wasn't feeling well when they got home but she tried to hide it, she didn't want to scare Molly or Frank.

He was spending a lot of time in his chair; he often had a number of blankets on him, always complaining of being cold. Denise was worried, very very worried, especially when he left a pile of pants for her to take in at the waist. He didn't even notice she was under the weather.

This went on for five days until finally the results were in and Denise and Frank were called to Dr. Halston's office. He was weaker than before, he still struggled to breathe, Denise knew that was not from cancer, it was too fast but cancer would complicate the pneumonia and make this happen to him. It was a dress rehearsal for the next year of her life.

They sat in the doctor's office and waited for news on Frank's biopsy.

The doctor came in and sat behind his desk, "Colonel, it is as we suspected, non-small cell carcinoma of the lung, stage IV, chemotherapy must begin immediately to have a chance beating it.

That killed Denise but she held it in and tried to be strong for him "When is the first treatment?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," the doctor replied and Frank just nodded. "We'll start the radiation today. Weekly chemo and five doses radiation to start and that should make it manageable to operate."

Frank nodded; he was trying to keep cool for Denise.

"Nurse Nelson will take you down, you'll feel tired and sore at the site but it shouldn't be too bad for you."

He nodded and the nurse took him to radiation.

Denise knew the side effects and tried to prepare, burned skin, sore chest, weak muscles and fatigue. She had Claudia Joy pick up Molly for a "sleep night" and asked Michael to prepare the house. She was right outside the room when Frank was done.

He was very sore when he came out so she helped him to the car and took him home to rest.

He didn't want the bed so she put him in his chair and covered him, he was shaking.

She put covers over him and tucked him in tight.

He grabbed her hand as she tucked the blankets around him; he had to talk to her. He pulled her to his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked wanting to immediately fix any discomfort she could.

"I'm..." he began quietly. How did he do this? "I'm uh...I'm scared, Dee."

"I know," she said quietly. "I know, me too."

"If I feel so awful already..." Then he saw it. "Denise, you are white as a sheet baby."

"I'm okay," she lied.

"You're lying, you are so pale..." He pushed her off. "Let's get you into a bed now."

She didn't have the strength to argue so she nodded.

He barely had the strength to walk but as a pair they made it to bed and fell asleep holding each other, just before they dozed off Frank whispered in her ear. "That's how we'll make it, together."


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's first chemo treatment was a nightmare. He was stricken with chills, fever, joint pain, everything but vomiting, Denise seemed to be making up for that herself but Frank was so sick he didn't even notice it. After three days he was adjusted to his radiation and feeling weak and tired but agreed with Denise it was time to tell Molly what was going on.

The night before he had a talk with his wife, "No more, Dee. I talked to the doctor's today for odds; this is not going to work, no more."

"What, Frank you can't give up!"

"I'm not," he replied. "But for a week I did nothing but lay in a chair and feel horrible, if I have a year, if that's all, I want a good year, take Molly to Disney World, take you to Paris like I promised, spend time with my girls, and enjoy it."

She sighed but nodded "Okay." If this was his wish he had to accept it.

He gave her a big kiss. "Let's get our girl and give her a kiss and explain what's happening."

She nodded and went to get Molly; she was playing in her room with her dolls.

"Molly," Denise said. "Let's go see Daddy; we need to have a talk."

"Okay Mommy," she said smiling and went with Denise to the living room where Frank was sitting.

Frank had her get on his legs, "Molly, Daddy and Mommy have to talk to you and you might not understand so if you want to ask me something you stop me and ask okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled at her daddy sweetly.

"Do you know where Bubby Jeremy is?" Frank asked her. He'd spoken with Roland for guidance.

She nodded. "He's in Heaven."

"Do you know how you get there?"

She shook her head.

"You know that Daddy hasn't felt well right?"

She nodded again.

"Well, Daddy has something called cancer, you can't catch it, and it makes you get very very sick," Frank replied. "And when your body gets very very sick, you go to heaven and...That's where Daddy's going to go."

She looked at him a little strangely but nodded

"When Daddy goes there, that means I won't be here with you, you won't see my body...but I will never ever leave you."

"Okay Daddy," she said again, Frank was certain she didn't understand.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Do you want to ask me or Mommy anything?"

"No, can I go play now?" she asked smiling. She knew how to fix this.

"Okay go on," he said smiling. "I love my princess."

'She smiled "I love you Daddy," she said and went to play, Denise got up after she went to her room and went to the kitchen, she had to be strong for her baby and her husband but it was getting harder and harder. Molly ate her dinner and laid with her mother and father for her story, as soon as she heard her parents go to bed she got on her coat over her footie jammies snuck out her window.

She got outside and got spooked, but she kept going. She needed help with something and she knew the only person that could hope would be Santa, she had to find him.

She knew he was at the PX in the very very back. She knew how to go because Sara Elizabeth and Emmalinn took her all the time. She got there and waited on the long long line to see him and finally it was her turn.

She smiled and went up to him "Hi, my name is Molly Laura Sherwood," she said politely.

"Well my name is Kris Kringle, or Santa Claus or Father Christmas," the man said. "Suppose you tell me what you want for Christmas Miss Molly Laura Sherwood."

"I want my brother to come back from heaven and my daddy not to have cancer anymore," she said.

The Santa was shocked. "Well what about a nice new dolly?"

"No, I want my daddy to be better and my brother back," she said. "That's all"

He nodded and sighed, "I'm not sure I can do that little one."

Molly started sobbing; she sat down on the ground and sobbed her heart out.

Two of his elves tried to get her to say where her Mommy was, then to their surprise she got up and started yelling, "You're a fake! You're a big liar just like TJ said and I hate you!" She kicked him then flopped back on her bum and sobbed and sobbed. Finally the manager paged, "Parents of Molly Laura Sherwood to Santa's Land for a lost child. Parents of Molly Laura Sherwood."

But no one came for her, an hour later she was still sitting there sobbing.

They paged intermittently until...

Lenore Baker Ludwig heard the page and went back to see what had the Sherwood baby missing from the pack. Her heart, hard as it was melted at the big tears and sobs from the tiny little blond with curls and snowman PJs. She went over and talked the elf, "Molly isn't it?" she asked getting down to the child's level.

She nodded.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? My name is Mrs. Ludwig, I know your Mommy."

"Santa's a fake," she said sobbing. "He can't fix my daddy's cancer or bring bubby back, he can't do it and he's a liar!"

Lenore's heart broke even more, "Well maybe Santa can't do that by himself, and anyway this is just Santa's helper. But tell you what let's do, my husband is a Four Star General and I bet you he knows how to get to the real Santa Claus up at the North Pole, do you want to come with me and ask him?"

She nodded and put her arms up to Lenore, if she knew her Mommy she must be a nice lady.

No one argued with a Four Star's wife so she took little Molly to her car to talk to her the General and he agreed to talk to his "Air Force friends" about a special request for Santa in the North Pole.

Back at the house Denise and Frank were frantically searching for their baby girl.

"I'm going to drive up and down and look for her, you stay here," Denise told Frank. He wasn't well enough from his last treatment to be running around in the cold."

He nodded "Call me if you find her."

She nodded and started her search. Half an hour later the doorbell rang. I

Frank hurried and opened it.

He saw his little princess with General and Mrs. Ludwig, Molly's little face was so red and swollen his heart about broke. "Molly, what...Sir...Ma'am...Molly..." He was speechless.

"I found this little one at the PX crying," Lenore explained.

Frank got down to Molly's level, "Molly, what were you doing at the PX by yourself?" he asked then stood, "Come in please, let me just call off the search party and get some coffee or tea."

They both nodded and walked inside, "I went to see Santa," Molly said.

"You went to see Santa?" Frank asked shocked. "Honey, why? You could have asked Mommy or Daddy to take you; you know you do not leave the house alone at night or ever!"

"I went to ask him to fix your cancer and to bring bubby back from heaven," she said quietly.

Frank sighed, "Baby, Santa..." But the Generals' look shushed him. "Santa will try I'm sure baby girl. But you scared me and Mommy, do not ever, ever ever leave this house again alone, is that clear?"

She nodded and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I asked you are we clear?" he said firmly, more harshly than he'd ever spoken to her before. This as Denise came in, "molly!" She ran and grabbed her baby tight, "Molly, where were you?" Denis was openly crying.

Molly started sobbing and clinging to Denise, hiding from Frank, her Daddy never scolded her.

"Let me get her down," Denise said. "Please have some cookies and coffee."

Denise took Molly to her room and held her for a while until she stopped crying.

She fell asleep in her mother's arms; Denise came out after about twenty minutes. Frank was speaking, "I chose to stop and we told her, I had no idea she's think...Dee, Molly thinks Santa can make my cancer go away and bring Jeremy back, she went to ask him."

Denise sighed "We shouldn't have told her. She's too young"

"I think you did the right thing," General Ludwig replied. "My grandchildren saw my wife getting weaker and they felt very betrayed by us keeping quiet. I do have a plan, Colonel as you know the Army was wonderful programs for experimental treatments, I'll see to it you're selected. Much easier than the conventional treatment."

"No," he said. "No treatment."

"Just read the pamphlets, it's not like the chemo, I did it last year you didn't even notice it," he said and Lenore nodded. "

"Okay," he agreed.

Denise smiled and Ludwig beamed, "Okay, we'll set you up after you get your strength back."

"Thank you Sir," he said with minimal hope it could work but hope just the same.

Lenore sipped her tea, "Any time you need help please call us, she's such a sweet little baby. Broke my heart seeing her cry so hard.

"Does mine too," Denise agreed. "Thank you again for bringing her home."

"That was a very sweet little request, I think I saved her belief for now but you should have a word "TJ's Mommy" about him telling little kids about Santa."

"We will," she assured him.

The Ludwgis left and Denise threw her arms around Frank, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He was very confused but held her close "What for?" he asked.

"Trying that treatment, all three of us are very very grateful," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"All three of us are glad, me, Molly, and..." She took his hand and put it on her belly. "Baby Sherwood."

Then he understood what she meant and beamed. "You're going to be a daddy again."

He was speechless, "When? When's it coming?"

"Probably mid-July," she replied.

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her, "I'll be here."

She smiled. "You better be."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next day's Frank kept is outlook positive but little Molly became more and more sullen. When it was time to put up the tree, something she'd been asking for since Thanksgiving she just sat in her room, "I don't want to Mommy."

"Why not sweetie?" she asked sitting on Molly's bed beside her.

"Cause there's no Christmas."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Cause it's for God and Jesus and...If Santa isn't real they aren't' either and it's all for show like TJ said."

Denise was speechless for about five minutes. "Frank!" she called.

Frank got up from where he was testing lights, "Yeah Darlin."

"Molly, tell daddy what you told me," Denise told her. She was just shocked.

She repeated it exactly for Frank, the pulled up her knees and lay on her bed. "Go away please."

Denise looked at her husband heartbroken "Frank, do something!"

He shook his head, "Let's leave her be."

She nodded and they left the room.

"I don't want to say anything I don't know what to do," he replied. "Let's call a professional."

"Like who?" she asked.

"Roland," Frank replied. "He's the only one I know that might be able to help us."

"Frank this is our daughter," she said.

"I know it, and I want the best for her," he replied. "Really, really."

She sighed and sat down on the couch, she was getting nauseous and dizzy.

"Easy," he soothed. "Here, cocoa for the tummy. You have another idea?"

"No, I'm completely lost and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore," she said and started to cry.

He sighed and held her, "I know my love. I know it. Hush now, I love you."

"I love you too," she said, she was shaky and her skin was clammy.

He held her hand and called.

"Hello." Joan answered the phone.

"Joan," Frank said. "How are you? Is Roland home?"

"I'm fine, yeah he's here. You want him for a few hours?" she laughed. "Get him out of my hair."

"Need him desperately," Frank replied. "Please just send him over. It's Molly."

"Okay, he'll be right there," she said.

"He's on his way," Frank sighed. "Dee, I'm so worried about you."

"I'm fine, just nauseous," she said.

"And heartbroken," he sighed. "Let's just see what he says." He kept her cuddled until Roland arrived.

"Hey, what's up with my godchild?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Frank replied. "She's lying on her bed in a ball by herself, barely speaks, eats, or anything."

He nodded and went to Molly and sure enough Frank was right, she was curled up in a little ball on her bed looking at the wall.

"Hi, Molly," Roland said. "How are you?"

She didn't speak, she just laid there.

"Is something bothering you, honey?"

"There's no Christmas," she said. "It's all for show."

He nodded, "Why do you say that?" Molly repeated verbatim what she told her parents; Roland also only nodded and left her to herself. "We have a very serious problem," he told Frank and Denise.

"What's wrong with her?" Denise asked, she was nearly hysterical.

"She's lost her hope," Roland replied. "And her faith in things that children have faith in. She's too young for therapy or medications and that's the best route anyway, what we need to do is to find a way to help her get her hope back."

"But how?" Denise asked.

He sat down, "I have a feeling it started with the issue about Santa Claus...what if we had someone dress up as Santa on Christmas Eve, pay her a special visit with recordable story books things that only you two would know...Michael I'm sure would do it."

"Yeah," she said smiling. "Roland that genius!"

"I'll call him," Roland said. "Sara Elizabeth has questions too; I'll bring her by Christmas Eve."

"Great!" she said.

"In the meantime, leave her little presents maybe, things like that..."

She nodded, she hugged him and he left to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and Molly was still very depressed, she rarely ever came out of her room and on Christmas Eve nothing changed, she wouldn't come out of her room or talk or eat or anything.

"I feel like an idiot, Roxy," Trevor whined pulling on a Santa suit. "She's going to know it's me, she's a smart little thing."

"No she won't," Roxy laughed.

"If this makes it worse, I'm telling the colonel whose idea this was," he said picking up his pack. Meanwhile Michael and Pamela were doing the same thing.

They all went over to Frank's at the same time and all froze when they saw one another.

They were arguing among themselves when Frank opened the door with little Molly in his arms, "Molly, look who came..." He stopped when he saw the mismatched array of Santas.

Molly's eyes widened "Santa!" she said. "What, there are one, two, three of you?"

"Well," Michael said with a laugh. "I brought two of my helpers for this delivery. You have been a very good little lady. I have some very special presents for you."

Now Molly was smiling. "Yay!"

They brought her to the sofa and she opened books and dolls and a kitchen set even Army men but the more she opened the more her little face fell.

"What's wrong Molly?" Denise asked.

She shrugged and slid off the couch. Frank let her go, "Good try guys. Excuse me." He quickly retreated outside before his soldier, soldier's wife, and commanding officer saw him cry.

Denise knew something was wrong and went outside to her husband "Frank?"

She found him by the garage, on his knees, sobbing his heart out, he was praying, and Frank typically didn't turn to prayer.

"Frank, honey, come here," she said gently.

He got up and turned to his wife, his best friend and cried, he didn't know what else to do, he missed his son, he missed his baby, he was not going to be here next year...and it hurt.

Inside Molly felt bad and went back to the living room, like a little lady she said, "Thank you Santa and helpers for my nice presents. But please take them back to the North Pole and give them to another little girl so I can have my bubby and my daddy's cancer gone. I'll be extra good and I won't say you aren't real ever again I promise."

That killed all three "Santas", all Molly wanted was her brother to be home and her daddy to be well.

She gave kissed to all of them, and cookies. "I'm going to be early so you have extra time."

Molly then went back to her room and went to sleep.

Frank and Denise came back after a while, Pamela was crying, so was Trevor, Michael was barely holding it back, "She'll be heartbroken."

Pamela suggested, "What if Frank just lies to her and says he's better?"

"I can't do that, she'll know something's up when I start getting sicker," he said.

"Say it came back again?" Michael offered. "We've got to do something."

Denise nodded, "Yes, tell her the honest truth about Santa Claus, now thank you but Frank is tired, and he needs his strength. We'll see you all tomorrow at Claudia Joy's. Merry Christmas and thank you all for trying."

They all nodded and left Frank to rest.

Denise tucked her baby in, Frank read her stories and she went back to sleep, "You'll be better tomorrow Daddy."

He smiled "I know baby," he said and kissed her cheek.

He got into bed, "I'm gonna lie to her Dee, I can't break her heart on Christmas."

"Okay," she said, she didn't want to lie but she wanted Molly to have a good Christmas.

He pulled Denise close but neither slept, they made love, cuddled, and were all smiles when Molly got up at 5 am excited to open her gifts.

Denise made breakfast and they all ate then Molly ran full speed to the Christmas tree to open presents.

She was excited about new books, new toys, a new bear from her Daddy, but something was still missing. After all the gifts were opened, she crawled on her Daddy's lap and laid her head on his chest before she started crying harder than he'd ever seen.

"Molly, baby what is it?" he asked rocking her in his arms.

"I have a lot of nice presents," she sobbed. "But not what I wanted. Even General Ludwig couldn't get him the messages I sent."

Denise sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Denise was about to start crying and Frank was about to start lying when there was a very loud knock on the door.

Denise got up and opened the door.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas," General Ludwig said dressed in a Santa suit. "Is there a Miss Molly here?"

Molly looked up to see a man at the door dressed in the same suite as the others were. Only this one was older and fatter and didn't have a pile of gifts. "I bet that's you, I forgot to leave some of your gifts; I think my elves should join the Army, what about you, Little Lady?"

She nodded.

"Then this is for you little lady," he replied. "Daddy can read it to you."

Frank looked at it with wide eyes "It looks like daddy doesn't have cancer after all baby, seems they mixed up the papers of me and another person," he told her.

"So you aren't going to go up to Heaven like Bubby?" she asked wide eyed.

He shook his head "I'm staying right here," he said smiling.

Denise and Molly both threw their arms around him crying for joy when from the door they heard, "Room for anymore?"

Denise heard the familiar voice and looked at the doorway to see her son standing there; she thought for sure she had lost her mind.

He was thin, bruised, and looked somewhat the worse for wear but he was there sure as it was Christmas day. Denise rant to him and held him. "My baby, my baby..."

He smiled and hugged her tight "Hey mom, you miss me?" he asked jokingly.

She was crying and crying, Frank had tears running down his cheeks as he hugged his son, but Molly had a more important hug to give, she ran at Santa's leg, "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you, Santa Claus! I'm gonna tell TJ you're really really real!"

And she did that night at Claudia Joy's Molly once again stood toe to toe with TJ, "He is too real, he got my dad better and made my bubby not dead, and you can't say he didn't cause Bubby Jeremy is downstairs so there." And with that she pushed him on his bottom and this time all smiled, ran out to her favorite person in the entire world, her Daddy.


End file.
